Tattoos Never Fade
by SouthernStars
Summary: There was going to be a fight, it was inevitable in the game between East and West High and she wasn't going to sit there if he was hurt, because to her, friendships come and go but tattoos never fade. [Sequel To 'Remember My Tattoo]


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or any related characters.**

**A/N: So I've had many requests to create a sequel, or a two-shot, for 'Remember My Tattoo'. Plenty of you wanted to see what would happen if East and West High found out about the relationship between their resident Princess and King. So I've decided to heed your reviews and create this sequel. I hope it lives up to any expectation that you all may have had! Enjoy!**

_**Tattoos Never Fade**_

_They lay still on his bed, rain pounding on the roof above their heads as they looked at each other. Their legs were tangled together as they looked at each other, she lying on his arm, his other caught between both her hands as they weaved their way around each other, never losing contact, as they continued to look at each, both seeing the other clearly despite the dark room. Soft music weaved its way through the silent room as he shifted, bringing his face closer to hers. These moments, where they were the only two people that moment were few and far between. But when they did come, the night always seemed to last forever and nothing mattered to either of them when the moments lasted forever. Raising a hand, she brushed some of his hair away from his forehead. She liked his hair this way, different from the shaggy mop he'd had when she'd first met him, it was darker and more styled. She especially loved his fringe, she loved the way it swept to one side, it did something to his eyes. She wasn't sure what, but it changed them somehow. Those eyes darkened slightly as she ran her fingertips down the side of his face, to his lips where they brushed them slightly, her eyes never leaving his as she felt his hand slip under her the East High shirt she wore, a slap in the face to anyone from her school who saw her, and rested itself over the tattoo she had acquired a few months ago. She smiled slightly at the feeling of his hand on her back, it was strong, firm and possessive, and it always left her feeling loved and wanted. _

_Her eyes opened a little wider as the song changed and one of her favorite songs began to play. He took in her reaction to the song passively, knowing she hadn't known he had it on his i-pod. He shifted slightly as the music wove its way through the room, mingling with the rain as it began to fall harder. Slowly, he pulled her closer to him as the lyrics began and the rain grew heavier. _

_"_The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful, stop me and steal my breath…_" Her eyes closed at the words and she squeezed his hand as his forehead touched hers. _

_"_I'll be captivated, I'll hand from your lips, instead of gallows of heartache that hang from above…_" He watched in pure amusement as her lips moved with the words that were being sung. Very carefully, her closed his hand over her back and then opened it. _

_"_And rain falls, angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed,_" the words left his lips as her eyes opened to stare at him. "_You're my survival, you're my living proof, my love is alive not dead._" Her lips curved into a smile as he finished the note, his eyes never leaving hers as their fingers entwined. This moment, where it was only them and the fading of his voice, was enough to make up for the moments between their friends and schools that never lasted long enough._

_"I like your voice." She whispered and his lips twitched slightly as the song continued to play and Edwin McCain's voice wrapped itself around the couple on the bed, mingling with the rain pounding on the roof, in a romantic merging._

_"The games in a few weeks," he replied and her eyes darkened at his words. Hating the way he'd brought it up. Hating that something like this had to be considered when they both knew that who they were with shouldn't matter to anyone but them. She knew he saw her reaction to his words, because he ran a gentle hand over her back. _

_"I know. I'm coming to the game." She said and he nodded, watching her, waiting for her to speak again. "I – I want to come with you. To the stadium." She whispered and his eyes widened slightly at her words. _

_"But you won't." He whispered and she winced slightly before closing her eyes and bringing her forehead into contact with his. _

_"I don't want you to get hurt." She murmured, sorrow filling her eyes as he let out a breath at her words.  
_

_"I don't want you to get hurt either." He whispered and she let a tear fall as his lips found hers._

Gabriella brushed her fingers across her lips as she remembered they way they had spent that night. Exchanging gentle kisses as the rain hammered continuously on the roof. That night had been something she had been clinging to as the tension between West and East High had escalated as the championship game between the two schools loomed. The day after that night, Troy had been forced to leave her at his house when he was called to break-up a fight between the two freshman teams in a park and it had all begun. Fights, cruel pranks, anything that the two schools could think of doing to each other, they did, or attempted, it. Gabriella knew that if anyone at her school found out about her and Troy now, using her or hurting her to get to Troy, wouldn't be out of the question and knowing that stung slightly. She loved her school; she really did but the knowledge that they would use her to get to Troy, something she knew they would actually do, disgusted her. It just proved how badly West High wanted to beat East High and Gabriella knew that they had absolutely no chance at all. She'd seen, in person, the East High Wildcats train and she knew that nothing that West High did on the court would stop them from taking out that championship. Which was probably why West High was doing anything to sabotage East High's chances of winning, and Gabriella knew that taking out Troy Bolton was at the top of their list.

Gabriella jolted slightly when she heard the bell ring. Relatively pleased with herself for managing to not get hit by the ball while she was thinking about Troy and everything directly related to her boyfriend. She waited, slightly impatiently, for her teacher to let them go and then almost ran for the change rooms as she joined the girls in her class make a break for it too. Vaguely, Gabriella registered Amanda falling into step next to her as she pushed open the door and headed for the corner where her bag was. Quickly, she unzipped her gym bag and found her phone, she sighed in what she wasn't sure was relief when she found that she had no new messages and dropped it back into her bag as Amanda walked over and dropped her bag next to her friends.

"So, why were you in such a hurry to check your phone?" She asked curiously as Gabriella moved slowly to take out her other clothes.

"No reason. I – uh – I thought someone might have messaged me during gym." She replied and immediately Amanda's eyebrows rose.

"The same person that has been messaging you for the past couple of weeks?" She inquired and Gabriella shrugged, watching out of the corner of her eye as Amanda pulled on her shirt. She had suddenly realized that she wouldn't be able to get changed with Amanda next to her, without her friend seeing her tattoo. With another sigh, she decided she'd have to risk it.

"No. My Mom, she said she was going to text me when she landed." Gabriella replied and Amanda nodded a cynical expression on her face.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend as she took off her gym shirt, knowing that there was barely anyone in the change rooms anymore and no-one would care. She didn't see Amanda's eyes widen in shock as she looked at her back. Pulling her shirt over her head, Gabriella turned her head and looked at her friend.

"Mands? What's wrong?" Gabriella asked when she saw her friends pale face. Slowly, Amanda's eyes met hers and Gabriella looked at her curiously.

"You…you…Oh my God Gabriella," staring at her friend, Amanda sunk down onto the bench, next to her bag, her head in her hands.

"Amanda? What's wrong?" Alarmed, Gabriella knelt down in front of her friend and tried to look at her face.

"Troy Bolton. For God's sake Gabriella, _Troy Bolton_." Gabriella jerked her head and her hand back when Amanda spoke his name. Her lips parted and her eyes widened with pure shock as she rocked back onto her heels.

"What about him?" She asked in a shaky voice and Amanda raised her head to look at her friend.

"Troy Bolton is the reason you've been acting so weird isn't it?" Amanda asked and Gabriella closed her eyes as her friend looked at her accusingly. She had to give it to Amanda; it hadn't taken her long to put two and two together. She knew that if it had been someone else, they would have taken a lot longer to figure it all out.

"Amanda, please, just listen to me before you go off, please," Gabriella begged and Amanda just looked at her.

"Okay. You have exactly two minutes to explain to me why you have Troy Bolton's number on your back, with an outline of a heart around it." Amanda said harshly and Gabriella took a deep breath as she looked at her friend.

"I'm in love with him. Amanda, do you remember that party that he and his friends crashed?" Gabriella waited for her friends nod before she continued. "I slept with him at that party. I'm not to clear on what happened and neither is Troy, but I do remember waking up next to him. He bought me breakfast and it went from there. I – I don't know how to explain it Amanda, I really don't. Troy and I, we just happened. We didn't mean to happen, it just _did_." Gabriella said and Amanda closed her eyes at the words. Reopening them she looked at her friend in disbelief.

"How long?" Amanda asked quietly and Gabriella bit her lip.

"Well, since that party, which was about ten months ago," biting her lip, Gabriella decided to mention the tattoo. "The tattoo on my back is sort of like Troy claiming me. We can't wear rings or bracelets or whatever, so we decided to get tattoos. It's kind of a representation of our love. As cliché as that sounds." Gabriella explained softly and Amanda just continued to stare at her disbelievingly.

"But, _why_ Gabriella?" She asked and Gabriella sighed, closing her eyes slightly before reopening them to look at her friend.

"What do you mean Amanda?" She asked and Amanda bit her lip looking at her friend.

"Gabriella, you could have anyone in _this_ school. Anyone. Why Troy Bolton? Why did you have to do this with the one person everyone in this school hates?" Gabriella rubbed her hand over face at the words.

"Because he makes me go weak with one look, because he's the opposite of everything that everyone wants me to go out with, because he sees _me_. Because he loves me. Amanda, please, please don't say anything to anyone. I know you might hate me for it. But I just…I can't let Troy get hurt, if someone finds out about me and him, they'll use me to hurt Troy and I can't let him get hurt." Amanda looked at her friend like she was crazy and then saw something in her eyes that she had never seen before. Utter desperation, complete and utter desperation.

Gabriella looked up at her friend desperately, praying that Amanda would see just how desperately she needed her friend's word. She couldn't let Troy get hurt. She just couldn't let West High hurt him and she knew that if Amanda decided that she needed to tell one person, just one, the whole school would know.

"Gabriella," Amanda started and Gabriella took a deep breath as she looked at her friend.

"Please, Amanda." She begged and Amanda suddenly realized that she would lose her best friend if she spoke. She could see it in Gabriella's eyes; she could see that Gabriella wouldn't ever look back if she said anything and as much as Amanda's West High spirit screamed at her to tell, she couldn't do that to her best friend. She just couldn't.

"Okay. I won't tell. I promise you I won't tell." Gabriella closed her eyes and wrapped Amanda in a tight hug when she heard the words leave her friends mouth.

"Thank you. God, Amanda, thank you so much." She whispered and Amanda awkwardly patted Gabriella's back as her friend stood up and zipped up her gym bag.

"What are you going to do about this afternoon?" Amanda asked as she watched Gabriella begin to type a message, her thumbs flying over the keys of her phone.

"I'm going to the game." Gabriella replied matter-of-factly, glancing at her friend as she sent the message. Amanda's eyebrows rose at her friends tone and she sent her friend a look.

"I figured. But who are you going to go for, your school or your boyfriend?" Gabriella ignored the spite in Amanda's voice as she turned to face her friend.

"Amanda, I asked you to not tell, I didn't ask you to like it. Get rid of the spite." She said and Amanda stared at her friend in shock, Gabriella had never spoken to her like that before.

"Fine." She snapped and Gabriella pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate. She looked at the message and bit her lip, a small smile forming as she read the message again.

"Thanks. Listen, I have to get out of here. So I'll see you at the gym alright?" Gabriella said and Amanda tilted her head slightly to look at her friend.

"Gabs, we still have another two periods before school finishes." She pointed out, folding her arms with a suspicious look on her face. Gabriella looked at her and then shrugged.

"I know. I have a double free Amanda. I can leave. I'll see you at the game, alright?" Gabriella swung her gym bag over her shoulder and was about to leave when Amanda spoke up.

"Hey Gabs?" Gabriella turned to face her and Amanda sent her a sad smile. "Whatever happens, we're friends for life okay?" She said and Gabriella smiled at her.

"Okay." Gabriella nodded before heading out the door and towards the office to sign herself out.

Dodging different students, Gabriella tried to avoid talking to people as she rounded a corner and came face to face with James. She saw his eyes light up and exhaled an annoyed breath. She didn't have time for this. She wanted to meet Troy and she didn't want to talk to James. She hadn't been in his good books lately because of the comment about Troy being more of a king than he would ever be. Before she could step around him, James grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Gabriella worked her jaw in a circle and made an attempt at wrenching her arm free. James only gripped it tighter as he studied her closely, his eyes narrowing when he realized there was something different about her.

"Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously and Gabriella glared at him, still trying to pull her arm from his grip.

"Home. Why?" She snapped, successfully managing to pry her arm from James's grip. His eyes hardened slightly as she folded her arms.

"Are you coming to the game?" James asked and Gabriella rolled her eyes at the question, wondering exactly why he had to ask stupid questions.

"No. I'm staying at home to do my homework. How dumb do you get James?" She shot at him sarcastically and barely flinched when James entire face hardened.

"Shut it Gabriella." He growled and she rolled her eyes again before stepping past him. She was a few steps away when she turned back.

"Go West High." She said with a sweet smile. When she saw James's eyes flash, she knew she had achieved her goal of annoying the hell out of him. Pleased with herself, Gabriella headed towards the office and signed herself out. She wasn't exactly sure why she always enjoyed getting under James's skin, but Gabriella was almost positive it had to do with the fact that he proved to be everything she'd always disliked. He was shallow, arrogant; annoying and had a habit of thinking he was absolutely irresistible, which at times amused her and irritated her. Gabriella still wasn't sure that because James was all those things, she'd liked Troy even more and knew it didn't matter as she started her car and headed out of the parking lot.

For a moment, Gabriella imagined James's reaction to her and Troy's relationship and found herself giggling at the very idea of his face. It was a petty thing to do, and Gabriella found she couldn't care less as she turned a corner and headed for the park that was nearly precisely half-way from both East and West High. She was getting sick and tired of finding excuses why she couldn't go out with someone who asked or explaining to her friends where she was the night of huge party. She knew that Troy was beginning to get fed up with the rivalry between the two schools too. He didn't quite understand why it was so important for them to hate each other and he'd mentioned to her once that being with her had given him more than a little perspective on the whole situation between their schools. Seeing the park approaching, Gabriella began to slow down as she thought about the countless times the both of them had tried to come out with ideas that would create a bridge between the two schools. None of their ideas had seemed to work when they'd thought them through and they were left feeling very frustrated with themselves and the fact that they had to hide everything between them.

Pulling up next to the park, Gabriella killed the engine and opened her door. Leaving her phone in the car, she stepped out and shut the door. Locking her car, Gabriella walked into the park, heading for a cluster of trees that hid a picnic table. She knew that Troy was there as she crossed to the trees; it was their meeting place whenever they felt like meeting during school. Stepping over a fallen tree branch, Gabriella stepped into the clearing surrounded by trees and saw her boyfriend sitting on the top of the picnic table facing away from her, his hands clasped; his chin was resting on his clasped hand. Biting her lip, Gabriella headed over to him. Climbing up onto the table and crawling over to him. Gabriella curled herself up next to him, her arms wrapping around his waist as he glanced at her.

"Nervous?" She asked quietly, breaking the silenced between the two. Troy didn't respond immediately, instead he waited until Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder before speaking.

"Sort of. I don't know what I'm more worried about, the game or James taking a swing at me during it." He replied with a strange half laugh half-way through his sentence and Gabriella winced a bit when he spoke.

"Be more worried about James." She said and Troy turned to look at her with raised eyebrows, unclasping his hands and swinging and arm around her shoulders.

"Why?" He asked and Gabriella blushed a bit under the curiosity in his gaze.

"Cause I kinda riled him up while I was heading over here." Gabriella half smiled when she told him and Troy let out a burst of laughter at the look on her face.

"Trust you," Troy paused, as if contemplating something before he spoke again. "I really need you in the stands today Brie." Gabriella's breathing hitched slightly at the softly spoken words, lifting her head off his shoulder; she met his eyes and saw the insecurity and nerves in them as he looked at her. He really needed her there and Gabriella's heart sped up at the realization.

"I'm not leaving then, until the games over." She promised and Troy let out a breath at her words, brushing his lips against her head as he turned away from her.

"I know. We're going to beat them Brie." Troy said and Gabriella knew that he was stating a fact, not speaking out of pure determination.

"I know. They don't believe it though." She whispered and Troy turned to look at her again. Hearing something in her voice he didn't quite know what to make of.

"Why not? Its like a fact or something, I was talking to one of the guys I know at Jefferson High the other day and everyone there knows we're going to win." Tory said and Gabriella shook her head.

"I don't know. Pride maybe or the fact that they all do actually know they're going to lose, they're just too afraid to admit it. You know what it's like Troy." Gabriella said and Troy sighed, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Yeah I do. I just want this to be over Brie." Troy said and Gabriella brushed away some hair that was in his eyes.

"I know you do baby, I want it to be over too." She whispered and rested his head on her shoulder, in a submissive gesture that surprised Gabriella. Instead of stewing on it, she wrapped her arms around his back, a hand slipping up to tangle itself in his hair.

"There'll be a fight Brie." He said quietly after a moment and the hand that had been drawing circles on his back stilled at the words.

"I know that too," Gabriella swallowed slightly at the thought. "Don't expect me to sit still if you're hurt Troy. I won't be able too." She said; her voice dropping till it was barely audible. Troy lifted his head off her shoulder to look at her.

"Okay. I won't expect it." He said looking her directly in the eye. Gabriella bit her lip before she kissed him, her lips sliding over his as he ran a hand up her side and then back down again. The hand in his hair tightened as he pulled away before kissing her again, letting his lips linger at the innocence in the kiss before he pulled away again. Gabriella's eyes drifted open and she looked at him when they both felt his phone vibrate.

"It'll be Chad. Warm up starts soon." Troy whispered and Gabriella nodded, even though she wasn't ready to move from her position on his lap, she could tell that Troy wasn't ready to move either as his hand slipped beneath her shirt to find the tattoo on her back. Gabriella smiled gently at the feeling of his warm hand on her skin before they felt his phone vibrate again.

"I think you should go." Gabriella murmured and Troy groaned softly, before unwinding his arms from around Gabriella. Smiling sadly, she slipped from his lap and watched as he jumped off the table with ease. Stepping closer, Gabriella slipped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, I thought you said I should go." He said teasingly, even as his own arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close. Gabriella grinned up at him deciding not to reply before standing on her tiptoes so she could reach his mouth. She drew out the kiss as she felt herself melt into him. Pulling away slightly, Gabriella spoke against his mouth.

"I'll be cheering for you." She whispered and Troy kissed her before replying.

"What about your friends?" He asked and Gabriella smiled slightly, before shuddering when she felt his tongue trace her lips.

"Friendships come and go Troy, but tattoos last forever." She replied and Troy grinned at her words before pulling away from her completely. Gabriella smiled up at him and he reached out to brush a hand through her curls before letting it drop.

"I'll see you there." He said and Gabriella nodded. Wrapping her arms around herself, she watched as Troy head out of the clearing. Vaguely, she wondered what time it was and then realized she probably should be getting to East High. Warm up for the teams always began half an hour before the game and Gabriella knew that most of her friends would be meeting right now.

Sighing, she made her way out of the clearing and towards her car. For the first, she began to feel nerves as she realized that Troy was right. There _was_ going to be a fight and Gabriella had little doubt as to who was going to start it. Biting her lip, Gabriella found herself regretting that she had riled James up so much. Despite the fact that she knew Troy could handle him, Gabriella wondered whether James's hatred towards him and East High would overcome Troy's ability to beat him. Climbing into the drivers seat of her car, Gabriella started it and put it in gear, still chewing on her lip as she realized that the fight between the two teams could happen at anytime and Gabriella had a feeling it would happen sooner than either of them expected. Pulling up at East High, Gabriella parked her car next to Troy's and got out. Instead of chewing her lip, Gabriella bit her lip as she locked her car and headed towards the gym. Knowing from various meetings with Troy where it was.

Finding herself caught up in a crowd, Gabriella relaxed slightly as the chattering crowd headed towards the gym. She had a feeling they were East High students and didn't care as they neared the gym. Very slowly, the chatter began to die and Gabriella shivered slightly when they silently entered the tension filled gym. Following the crowd, Gabriella found a seat a few rows up the stands and settled in it, crossing her leg as her eyes flicked over East High, searching for her boyfriend. Finding him, her eyes settled and she waited until he glanced up at her and a small smile flitted across his lips when their eyes met. Glancing over at the other side of the court, Gabriella let out a small sigh of relief when she realized that West High hadn't arrived yet. Glancing back at Troy again, Gabriella cocked her head slightly when she saw him talking to his father. They were both nodding and Gabriella watched mesmerized as Troy's mouth opened and he began to talk rapidly, pointing at different players and motioning towards different places on the court. God, he looked so hot like that, in his whit warm up tracksuit, his fringe swept to one side so that his eyes seemed even more serious. Gabriella bit her lip slightly at the thought; she rarely ever thought something like that because if she did, she knew she'd jump him if he was close.

"Girl, wipe the drool off your face." Gabriella jumped when she heard the person next to her speak. Her eyes widened and her head whipped around to look at a dark-skinned girl sitting next to her.

"I – uh I'm not drooling." She retorted and the girl snorted slightly before patting her arm sympathetically.

"No. But you were about too. We all know Troy Bolton is nice to look at." Gabriella blushed as the girl spoke, unsure how to reply to something like that.

"Oh, uh, I wasn't looking at Troy…" she trailed off, unable to find another explanation as to why she'd almost been drooling.

"Well, that's a shame cause he's looking at you," Gabriella's eyes snapped to Troy who winked at her before he caught the ball. The girl caught it all and grinned. "I'm Taylor McKessie by the way." Gabriella turned her eyes back to the girl next to her and hesitantly took the hand she offered.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." She said her name softly and Taylor nodded, Gabriella waited for the name to click with her and then frowned when Taylor let out a chuckle.

"So, you're the West High girl that's got Troy all messed up." Gabriella blinked at her and it seemed to make Gabriella giggle harder.

"I – how do you know?" She asked and Taylor shrugged, glancing down at the boys that were warming up and then back at her.

"Chad can't keep a secret for two minutes when he's around me or anyone else for that matter. I'm his girlfriend." Taylor added helpfully when she saw Gabriella's blank look. Gabriella's mouth formed an 'o' and Taylor laughed again.

"I didn't know Chad had a girlfriend." She replied and Taylor shrugged.

"He can be really private when he wants to be. Anyway," Gabriella blinked again at Taylor's pleasant tone of voice, as she continued. "I've wanted to meet you for quite a while. Troy's like a brother to me and I'm really glad that I've finally met the girl who's got him wrapped around her little finger. Actually, I think just about everyone's dying to meet you." Taylor said and Gabriella let out a nervous giggle as she glanced at Troy once again.

"Uh – everyone?" Gabriella inquired nervously and Taylor nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah, everyone here knows about you guys. Chad accidentally shouted it out and we've all been enjoying the rewards." Taylor said with a grin that had Gabriella staring.

"Rewards?" She inquired and Taylor nodded again.

"Uh-huh. Seeing Troy blush is probably the one thing that keeps us all entertained. So needless to say, anyone you meet from East High is going to love you." Taylor said and Gabriella let out a nervous giggle as she realized that Taylor had just informed her East High didn't care about where she was from one bit. Unlike her own school

"Thanks. I think. So, you, uh, don't mind that I'm from West High?" Gabriella asked and Taylor shook her head.

"Why would I? Its not always about were you come from or what you look like. I think that applies to this at the moment. Everyone thinks that actually." Taylor said and Gabriella found herself relaxing slightly as the dark skinned girl began to chatter aimlessly. Occasionally, she would make noises of agreement or nod slightly, while her mind tried to figure out if Taylor was genuine or not. She certainly found her good company, but Gabriella was hesitant to say too much, she wasn't sure what to do with the news that East High had already accepted her and Troy had never mentioned it. Hearing the gym doors swing open, Gabriella glanced and her eyes narrowed slightly as West High made their grand entrance, James at the head. Almost immediately, the East High Wildcats stopped their drills and turned to face their opponents as James walked up to Troy.

It was like something out of those gangster movies Troy sometimes made her watch, Gabriella mused as she watched the two boys face off. With the two leaders so close they could more than likely feel each others breath on their face and their gangs standing behind them looking menacing. Looking at them, Gabriella suddenly realized who the dominant one was out of them all. It was very clear to her, that James was trying not to cower under Troy's heartless gaze as he spoke. Gabriella studied them carefully and took in a sharp breath when she saw the muscles in Troy's jaw tighten dangerously. Whatever James had said, had angered Troy and Gabriella bit her lip as she watched Troy spit something at James. Sparing a few seconds to glance around at the other spectators, Gabriella found they were all mesmerized by what was happening on the court. Glancing back, Gabriella eyes widened and she jerked in her seat when she saw Troy let out a laugh at whatever James had tried to threaten him with. Before anyone could blink, James's fist was firmly in Troy's jaw and Gabriella let out a loud gasp and the stands exploded as Troy stumbled back, a look of shock on his face and then, suddenly, his fist was in James's face as their teams dove at each other.

Gabriella barely noticed Taylor grab her arm tightly as her eyes searched desperately for Troy and James amongst the mass of struggling bodies. She felt tears burn when she couldn't find him and a fear she'd never felt before burned in her stomach as she continued to search frantically. She could see boys bleeding, her eyes found one that was unconscious and bleeding from the head as her eyes flicked over the brawling teams. Shouts and whistles suddenly filled the stadium and Gabriella barely noticed the referee and coaches trying to pry boys apart from each other as her eyes landed on Troy. Wrenching her arm from Taylor's grip, Gabriella found it difficult to breathe as she ran down the bleachers. Dodging some of the boys the coaches and referees hadn't been able to pry apart yet; Gabriella reached her boyfriend and dropped down onto her knees, pulling his head onto her lap as James froze in shock above them.

"Baby, baby, say something, baby, please say something." Gabriella begged, leaning down to search for some sort of life on his face. Feeling a hot tear drip over when she got no response, Gabriella wiped away some blood from his face and barely glanced at James who was still standing above them looking at her in shock.

"Troy, baby, say something, say _anything_. Just open your eyes please baby." Gabriella tried again, forcing away the tears that were blurring her vision and blocking out the sick feeling in her stomach as when she still got no response from Troy. Biting her lip, Gabriella wiped away some more blood before planting a kiss on his forehead. She felt someone kneel beside her and spared a glance at Amanda, who was glaring up at James as slowly the boys who could still stand made their way over to them.

"Troy, wake up, come on please, just open your eyes. Open your eyes baby." Gabriella begged again and a tear she hadn't realized had escaped, splashed down onto one of his closed eyes. Very, very slowly, Troy's eyes flickered, seeing it Gabriella felt a spark of hope as they flickered again. Wiping away some more blood from his cheek, Gabriella let out a choked sob when his eyes opened fully and let her forehead drop to his mouth, her hair curtaining them from the world.

"Hey Brie, how long was I out for?" Troy asked and Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut as his lips grazed her forehead as he spoke, before kissing it reassuringly.

"I don't know." She whispered, more tears falling as the ball of pure fear in her stomach uncurled at his words.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Troy asked and Gabriella pulled away so she could look him in the eye.

"Because I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up." She replied, her voice brittle as he grinned up at her. Before he replied, Troy very slowly sat up, wincing as his different parts of his body screamed at him to fall in unconsciousness again so he didn't have to feel the pain. Turning to look at Gabriella, who had clutched his arm tightly when he'd sat up, he grinned again.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Brie." He said and Gabriella let out another sob as she moved forward to bury her face in his chest.

"I know. B-b-but it was scary T-Troy, you l-looked like you were d-dead." She sobbed against his chest and Troy winced slightly as she pressed against a newly formed bruise.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you tell James to control his temper next time?" Troy asked, turning his gaze towards the other captain, who looked completely shocked at what he was witnessing. Gabriella pulled her face away from Troy and she looked up at the captain of West High, glaring at him furiously as he and the rest of his teammates stared down at her.

"Why can't you just learn not to hate them?" She asked furiously, her red-rimmed eyes flashing with fury as she felt Troy press a kiss to the side of her face.

"I-I…you're with him?" James stuttered, unable to reply to her question as Gabriella stood up, leaning down to help Troy up as he winced from the injuries the other captain had inflicted up him.

"Yes. I am." Gabriella stated, wrapping an arm around Troy's waist to support him slightly even as he tossed a careless arm around her neck.

"Surprised Knights?" Troy asked sarcastically, glancing around at the people standing behind a stunned James, they were all glancing at Gabriella who didn't seem surprised by their reactions.

"You bet we are. Gabriella just betrayed us for a Wildcat." Someone from behind James spoke and Gabriella let out a snort at their words, even as Chad stepped forward to put his two cents in.

"Sure and how many times have you unknowingly hooked up with a Wildcat?" Chad snapped and Gabriella smiled a little at the accusing tone of Chad's voice as the crowd rippled.

"Never! We don't mingle with Wildcats or traitors." Someone else spoke this time and Gabriella recognized it as one of her friends and felt something wrench in her gut as they spoke.

"A traitor? Oh please, get over yourselves; she still goes to your school doesn't she?" Troy snapped and Gabriella shot him a grateful look as James snorted. Gabriella looked at him and found that his face was unemotional as he looked at the couple.

"Not anymore she doesn't. She doesn't exist anymore, to any of us." James said and Gabriella felt her eyes fill with fresh tears as she watched the people behind him nod and murmur agreement, some close friends, others she knew from her classes and liked. Swallowing she stared at them and closed her eyes. Glancing at Amanda, Gabriella found her friend looking at the ground.

"Amanda?" She whispered softly and she raised her head to look at her.

"Friends for life Gabs." Amanda whispered back and Gabriella's face broke into a watery smile even as Amanda walked over to stand behind James. She hadn't lost her best friend, but that was a small compensation compared to losing nearly all of her friends.

"Fine. If I don't exist, you won't see me anymore." Gabriella voice shook as she spoke and they all stared at her before the Coach Bolton intervened.

"Gabriella, can you please take Troy over to the medic?" He asked and Gabriella nodded, taking one last glance at the people who used to like her before she led Troy over to where the medic had set up.

"Gabriella, what do you mean they won't see you anymore?" Troy asked as they slowly made their way there.

"I think I can transfer over here. They've made their decision, I betrayed them, I'm not worth anything to them anymore." Gabriella replied softly; hurt lacing her voice as Troy stopped to look at her. Raising a hand he gently ran his knuckles over her cheek as she looked up at him determinedly.

"I'm sorry it happened." He said quietly and Gabriella shrugged, slipping her other arm around him.

"I am too. But, I'm sick and tired of hiding our relationship, I'm tired of the narrow-mindedness that walked hand in hand with me at that school and I'm sick of pretending that I _do_ want to go to that school and I'm tired of feeling like I don't belong with my friends," Gabriella said softly and Troy looked at her before she continued. "I said something to you earlier Troy, about my friends, I said friends come and go but tattoos never fade and I mean that. All of this will be forgotten by next year, but we won't, our tattoos make sure of that, _we're_ making sure of that. Everything will fade in time, but our tattoos won't." Gabriella said fiercely and Troy nodded, leaning down to kiss her gently as she responded to the kiss.

"You're right Brie, friend's come and go but tattoos never fade." He agreed and Gabriella nodded before kissing him again, knowing that every thing that had happened in the gym would be forgotten, but his tattoo and hers, the representation of their love for each other, none of it would ever be allowed to fade.

**A/N: So, how was that? Horrific? Alright? You all wanted a sequel and I hope this lived up to expectations. I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it because I'm not sure if it adds up. Anyway, I hope it was enjoyed!**


End file.
